


come be my teacher

by markyongmixtape



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Crack, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Smut, Student Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Teacher Mark Lee (NCT), Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Mark Lee (NCT), not really tho mark is 25 hyuck is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape
Summary: Donghyuck makes the best out of a detention with his science teacher (who he may or may not have a secret relationship with).





	come be my teacher

It’s not illegal, Donghyuck tells himself for the hundredth time.

He’s technically already graduated, considering he finished and passed his last final the week before, so he’s no longer a high school student. So dating his science teacher isn’t considered illegal anymore. He hasn’t even done anything sexual with Mark, but that’s mainly because of Mark’s constant reprimands about how it’s  _ extremely  _ bad and could cost him his job.

Mark’s really young for a teacher too, only 25 (can you even get your teacher’s license by then? Donghyuck doesn’t know how it works) so it only benefits Donghyuck.

He licks his lips as he sits in class, his eyes traveling over Mark’s skinny yet muscular build, that ugly white dress shirt hugging his abdomen perfectly, his ugly brown teacher hair, those ugly brown khakis that hug his thighs in all the right places, his  _ ass  _ in all the right places-

“You’re drooling, you idiot.” Jaemin hisses from the desk next to him, and Donghyuck flips him off with a glare, earning the attention of Mark.

“Donghyuck. Jaemin. Do you want detention?” Mark’s steely gaze sends shivers down Donghyuck’s spine, and Jaemin gives him a look of pure disgust before shooting Mark a plastered smile.

“No, sir, it won’t happen again,  _ right Hyuck? _ ” Jaemin narrows his eyes at Donghyuck, but Donghyuck is too busy sending heart eyes to Mark.

Mark’s eyes soften ever so slightly when their gazes meet, and he turns back to the front, continuing his lesson.

Jaemin turns to Donghyuck with his mouth open, and Donghyuck is a little shocked as well, his heart thumping in his chest as he stares at Mark’s muscular back. 

“He’s so soft for you, oh my god.” Jaemin says in disbelief.

“Shut  _ up _ .” Donghyuck snaps at him, a little louder than he expected, but it’s too late because Mark is sighing deeply and sending both of them exasperated glares as he turns around again, his white board marker brandished like a weapon. The sight is so endearing to Donghyuck that he might cry (but his mom didn’t raise a weak bitch, so he holds it in).

“Jaemin, Donghyuck,  _ detention _ . And no, you won’t have it together.” 

The light fades out of Donghyuck and Jaemin’s eyes at the last comment.

Jeno snickers from the other side of Donghyuck.

“You thirsty bitch.” He quips with an evil smirk.

And the profanity Donghyuck hisses at him is expected by the whole class anyway, because Donghyuck isn’t Donghyuck without the lack of a brain-to-mouth filter.

Later, the class is packing up and getting ready to leave with the bell on cue to ring in five minutes, and Mark calls out before Donghyuck can ditch class early like he always does (or did, because now he has a reason to stay, and the reason may or may not be his hot teacher who he has a secret relationship with).

“Donghyuck, your detention is with me.” Mark announces, and Donghyuck won’t lie and say his heart didn’t jump into his throat in excitement.

“Yes, sir.” Donghyuck winks, and he catches the faintest trace of a blush on Mark’s cheeks before he clears his throat.

“Okay, class, you can leave.” 

Jaemin sends Donghyuck one last sneaky smirk before leaving the room with Jeno, and Donghyuck swallows as he watches the door close behind the last student.

“Hyuck,” Mark motions towards his desk, “Come here.”

“Yes, sir?” Donghyuck moves toward Mark, slightly apprehensively due to the use of his nickname.

“No need for formalities anymore, we’re alone, right?” Mark smiles warmly, and Donghyuck’s insides light up as he sits on Mark’s lap, burying his head in his chest.

“Why’d you give me detention?” Donghyuck pouts, looking up at Mark, and Mark laughs.

“I can’t give an unfair advantage to you over the students. If anyone else had done what you did, I would have given them detention too.” Mark runs a hand through Donghyuck’s hair.

“So what’s my detention then?” Donghyuck looks around the room, and his eyes rest on the dirty white board, covered in scientific formulas and Punnett squares. He heaves a big sigh and Mark laughs.

“You better get started.”

“Wait, before I start,” Donghyuck swallows before building up the courage to speak, “Can’t we come to an agreement? You do something and I’ll do something?”

“Like what?” Mark narrows his eyes.

“For every,” Donghyuck pauses, “ _ Task, _ I do, you have to take off an article of clothing.” He tugs at the collar of Mark’s dress shirt lightly.

Mark hesitates, but Donghyuck knows he loves the idea.

“We’re still in school-”

“But school’s  _ over,  _ and I passed my last final, which means I’ve graduated.” Donghyuck whines, jutting his lower lip out in a pout, and Mark presses a soft kiss to it.

“Fine. Go clean the white board.” He sighs, and Donghyuck squeals in delight, stumbling off his lap and grabbing the white board eraser, carefully yet rapidly wiping the board off.

“Your ass looks  _ really  _ nice in those skinny jeans.” Mark comments from behind him a few minutes later, and Donghyuck’s busy hand falters slightly as he feels heat rise in his stomach.

“Shut  _ up _ .” He bites back weakly, wiping off the last corner before turning around, giving Mark a pointed glare, but it’s a little hard when Mark’s staring at him like that, his eyes a little darker and a little hungrier than before.

“Okay, tie?” Mark loosens his tie with one hand (which is really fucking hot), but Donghyuck stops him.

“N-No.”

Mark raises an eyebrow at him.

“Then what?”

“Your, uh,” Donghyuck flushes, “Your shirt.”

Donghyuck’s usually confident with Mark, but they’ve never done anything to this extent, hell, Donghyuck’s never even seen Mark without his shirt on and he’s a  _ tad  _ impatient to see what he knows is there (due to all the times he’s felt Mark up while they were making out, he knows what Mark packs).

“My shirt?” Mark repeats, a little condescendingly, and Donghyuck flushes a little darker.

Mark slowly unbuttons his shirt,  _ so _ slowly Donghyuck wants to scream and run over and rip it off himself, but he stays put, his mouth slightly watering when the shirt comes off and Donghyuck’s left with the sight of Mark in only a  _ tie _ and khakis and his abs are fully on display and so are his biceps, and  _ oh,  _ now Donghyuck  _ really  _ wants to scream. He doesn’t want to do these stupid tasks anymore, he just really wants to be dicked down right now.

Mark’s face is smug as he leans against his desk.

“Grab the wipes and clean off the student desks.”

“Mark, come  _ on _ -”

“You’re still in detention, baby, go clean the desks.” Donghyuck flushes at the pet name and grabs the wipes reluctantly, starting on the first desk.

Halfway through, he realizes, why not tease Mark too? How bad could it possibly be?

Very bad, Donghyuck’s mind helpfully supplies, but Donghyuck pushes it to the back of his head and knocks the box of wet wipes over. It hits the floor and rolls under the desk.

“Oops.” Donghyuck deadpans, leaning down to grab it, and he makes sure to arch his back as perfectly as he can, and he hears Mark’s breath hitch from behind him.

_ Score _ , Donghyuck thinks with a smug feeling, and he retrieves the box, setting it on the desk and continuing his wiping.

When he finishes the last desk, he turns around, biting his lip so hard it almost draws blood at the sight of Mark sitting on his desk like that.

“Khakis, off.” Donghyuck says commandingly, because he’s a little fed up with how long this is taking.

Mark must be, too, because instead of taking them off, he gets up and walks over, cornering Donghyuck against a desk, pressing their lips together sloppily and mumbling, “I can do the rest later.”

_ Finally _ , Donghyuck thinks as Mark’s tongue pries open his lips, the slide filthy and warm and wet and Donghyuck grabs his tie and disconnects their lips to shuck it off. He sighs and tilts his head back as Mark’s mouth latches onto his neck, sucking and biting and licking all over.

Mark’s hands don’t stop wandering; from the arch of Donghyuck’s back to his ass to his thighs to the nape of his neck, and to be fair, Donghyuck can’t stop his hands from wandering either; from his toned stomach down to the front of his jeans, but he hesitates a little, afraid of Mark pushing him away.

Mark notices.

“You can continue, I won’t say no.” He whispers, and that’s all Donghyuck needs, so he shoves a hand down his pants and his eyes fly open when it comes in contact with Mark’s cock.

Mark is  _ huge _ , Donghyuck’s mind screams, and now he really wants to be fucked.

Mark groans into Donghyuck’s neck as the other works his hand faster, precum making the slide easier.

“Hyuck, stop,” Mark breathes out after a minute, “Or else I’m not gonna get to fuck you.”

Donghyuck whines at his words, slowing the movement of his hand so that Mark can pull the rest of his clothes off.

“You have lube?” Mark says.

“Back pocket.” Donghyuck jerks and whines as Mark’s mouth connects with his nipple and bites down softly.

Mark retrieves the packet of lube and rips it open, drizzling it onto his fingers and spinning Donghyuck around, pushing him up against the desk. The hard wood comes into contact with Donghyuck’s leaking cock and he moans, the pleasure going straight to his head, making his brain fuzzy.

When Mark puts in the first finger, Donghyuck hisses in pain, the stretch burning, but Mark quiets him with a kiss to his shoulder blade, adding another finger and thrusting in and out, stretching him out.

Soon the pain fuzzes out and Donghyuck lets out choked whines with each thrust of Mark’s fingers, shocks running up his spine from the feeling. 

“Come  _ on,  _ hurry.” Donghyuck gasps out, and Mark tuts, adding a third finger, and Donghyuck’s brain goes blank at the stretch, letting out a pathetic whine.

“You know, I knew you were the one.” Mark talks as if he’s unbothered, but Donghyuck knows how affected he is.

“W-What-  _ hnng _ .” Donghyuck bites down a filthy sob as his fingers hit his prostate.

“From the moment you walked in with your ridiculous cotton candy hair and ugly worn down hoodie, I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” Mark chuckles, removing his fingers and Donghyuck whines at the empty feeling.

“That’s lovely, but I’m going to  _ die  _ if you don’t fuck me right now.” Donghyuck bites back, his voice already wrecked.

He lets out a breathy moan when he feels Mark start to push in, and he weakly leans forward onto the desk once Mark bottoms out, torn between pushing his hips back onto Mark’s cock or rutting his own leaking cock onto the desk.

“That’s a little,” Mark grunts as he pulls out and rams back in, “Dramatic, don’t you think?”

Donghyuck whines, high-pitched and desperate, as Mark’s thrusts speed up, unforgiving and rough.

“ _ Ngh _ \- More, more, f-faster,  _ ah! _ ” Donghyuck cries out when Mark’s hand snakes around his waist to fist his leaking cock, and any muddled thoughts he had fizzes out as all he can focus on is the overwhelming pleasure.

Suddenly Mark pulls out, earning a pathetic whine from Donghyuck, but he spins him around and slides in in one smooth thrust, and the angle makes his cock thrust straight into his prostate.

Donghyuck lets out a sinful moan, his eyes rolling back into his head, unable to form coherent words or thoughts.

“M-Mark, wanna come,  _ please _ , lemme come,  _ hnng _ .” Donghyuck sobs out, a familiar tight warmth in the pit of his stomach.

Mark groans, his thrusts becoming sloppier.

“Come for me, baby.”

Donghyuck’s muscles seize and his back arches as he comes with a loud whine, and Mark moans, thrusting a few more times before releasing, come already starting to drop out of Donghyuck’s hole.

Donghyuck stumbles back onto the desk, Mark falling forward with him with a breathless laugh.

“I,” Donghyuck exhales, “I hate you for making me wait so long for this. If I knew this was how you were gonna fuck me, I wouldn’t have waited so long.”

“It would’ve cost me my job, silly.” Mark pinches his side lightly, earning a squeak.

“I know, I know.” Donghyuck sighs, pressing their lips together softly.

“But now we can be as free as we want, now that you’ve graduated.” Mark mumbles into the kiss, and Donghyuck pulls away, already smiling. The smile he gets in return from Mark makes his heartbeat increase tenfold.

“Take me out on a date, doofus.”

“Yes sir.” Mark chuckles, pressing a soft kiss on the tip of Donghyuck’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> n e ways hmu on twt: @markyongmixtape  
and cc!: curiouscat.me/subbyrenjuns


End file.
